If I Never Knew You
by Amor.Infinitus
Summary: Hermione considers what would be if she never knew Harry. Harry realizes he could never be without her. Cute fluff!


**A/N** - This is the first story posted by us, Amor.Infinitus. We are an impractical, wondrous, and witty team. We are the best of friends. We are not owners of Harry Potter. We are the end of the world. We are...

The champions, my friends.

Jeni-Tall and absque amor.

We are.

A blowing wind, a hurtful glance. She gazes out across the pitch, knowing he sees. Sees everything she is, was, could be.

This is why she's here.

This is why she's leaving.

It's all because of him.

* * *

--h.a.r.m.o.n.y.h.a.r.m.o.n.y.h.a.r.m.o.n.y--

* * *

Harry sat balanced on his Firebolt and stared across the field and grounds at a distant figure with curly brown hair. His heart struggled with the idea of her and he tried to analyze this strange feeling she caused in him.

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
_

Hermione sighed. This couldn't work. For the past two months she had put everything she had into convincing Harry of how she felt. She never fully came out and said it, but she couldn't be any more obvious. And either Harry was completely oblivious, or he knew and was trying to ignore it. Hermione figured it was the latter, and it broke her.

_I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be _

Gentle hand brushes, hugs that lasted a little longer than they should, more personal questions...

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
_

Nothing in return.

_How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me. _

Harry turned away from her and set about landing. He wasn't sure what was wrong with him as of late. Every time he looked at her, his heart would beat faster. And for the past two months she had been driving him mad without even realizing it. When her hand accidentally brushed again his it sent shivers through him, when she hugged him, he wished she would never let go. But she did. She always let go.

_In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
_

Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek and she began to walk back up to the castle. A soft wind caught her hair and blew it around her face, a strand sticking where her tear had been. She brushed it back, just as a gust of wind flew past her.

_So dry your eyes _

_And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

But it wasn't wind. It was Harry.

_If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
_

He landed in front of her, concern shimmering in his eyes. Hermione felt her heart ache and burn all at the same time, and her knees grew unsteady.

_Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true _

"Harry…"

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
_

"Hermione," Harry began, but he stopped. What could he say. He didn't know what he could ever possibly say to her. Nothing seemed to be enough justify her, or even his feelings for her. Instead, he dropped his broom and pulled her forward into his arm.

_Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

Pressing his face against her neck he murmured, "Don't let go. Don't ever let go."

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
_

Hermione tensed at his touch, hardly daring to hope that he, Harry, had actually initiated a hug. It was always her before. Always. But here he was, telling her to never let go. How could she?

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right _

She couldn't... He was her world. He was the reason that she couldn't breathe whenever she thought about him, couldn't speak whenever she talked about him. He was it. And yet for some reason, even knowing all that, she pulled away.

_Oh, if I never knew you  
There's no moment I regret  
_

She had to see his eyes.

_If I never felt this love  
Since the moment that we met_**  
**

To know he wasn't lying.

_I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
_

Harry looked into her beautiful chocolate eyes and muttered, "I've been so stupid to not notice you when you were always right there."

_How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last... _

And in that instant, that very moment, Hermione melted again. For so many reasons. The mere fact that he had finally noticed. The way he looked _into_ her eyes rather than at them.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
_

The way he was now kissing her...

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
_

Harry felt his heart exploding. He had thought about kissing her and often wondered what it would be like, but never for long. The moment he caught himself thinking about it, he would stop, ashamed of himself. But this! This was so much more than he had ever imagined it could be.

_And still my heart is saying we were right  
_

It was beautiful and… right.

_We are right _

Magic made no comparison to this. His lips against hers, his hands in her hair, their bodies entwining in the cool air of the night. Hermione lost herself in Harry's touch, but only for a moment. She pulled away just enough to whisper, "I love you."

_And if I never knew you  
_

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry murmured. Their lips met once more and an electricity seemed to crackle in the little air that remained between them. It was bliss, pure heaven. Harry pulled Hermione closer to him, running his fingers down her spine.

_If I never knew you_

Hermione shivered against his touch and kissed a line from his mouth to his ear, gently nipping on his earlobe. She wasn't sure how he would react, but the moan he let off certainly had her convinced that he liked it.

_I'd have lived my whole life through  
_

Harry lowered his head to her neck the moment she released his ear and nipped it gently before placing several tender kisses there.

_Empty as the sky  
_

Hermione moaned into his ear, grasping his shoulders tightly. "Harry," she whispered. "Take me flying." Harry looked at her in shock. "Please," she added.

_Never knowing why  
_

"Are you sure?" Harry asked as rubbed her shoulders. "The last time I checked you were terrified of flying."

Hermione gazed into his eyes. "Harry, I trust you," she said simply. And she meant it.

_Lost forever  
_

Harry smiled at this and released her long enough to retrieve his broomstick from where he had abandoned it. He got on, waiting for Hermione to clamber on behind him.

_If I never knew you_

Hermione pushed aside any doubts or fears she had, simply letting Harry take her away.

This is why she's here.

This is why she's leaving.

It's all because of him.

And now, it was all with him.

* * *

--h.a.r.m.o.n.y.h.a.r.m.o.n.y.h.a.r.m.o.n.y--

**A/N **- So there is our first collaboration. Please, please review. It is so much appreciated!


End file.
